1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet diverting device in a copying apparatus, a printing apparatus, a recording apparatus or other machine including an apparatus handling the transportation of sheets (hereinafter referred to as the copying apparatus or the like), and more particularly to a sheet diverting device for diverting sheets from a single path into three other paths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a device of this type, there is one in which when sheets are to be successively transported to one of the bin groups, for example, of a sorter or the like which effects classification of the sheets, the sheets are selectively directed by diverging a single sheet transportation path into two discrete paths. However, if the device becomes complicated, there may occur cases where the sheets must be diverted in various directions in accordance with the usage or function of the device, for example, in the copying apparatus or the like, the sheets must be transported in the one-side direction or in the both-side direction or in the sorter direction. In such cases, if a plurality of diverting devices are provided, it will be possible to provide a plurality of diverging paths correspondingly thereto. However, the provision of a plurality of diverting devices is very inconvenient in terms of the space for arranging them and also involves the complexity such as the necessity of changing over and controlling them discretely.